


Come to The Hidden Circus

by Star_fighter111



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Blood, Carnival, Character Death, Circus, Creepy, Don't Like Don't Read, Escape, Everyone Is Gay, Everything Hurts, F/M, Freaky, Gay, Gore, Growing Up, Hell, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, I'm running out of tags, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Paranoia, Protective Craig, Running Away, Scary, Summer, The Author Regrets Everything, They're all nice, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Read, What Have I Done, but don't focus on that, but not really, its all about the plot, just some, same age character, semi, semi happy ending, so watch out, sort've, this isn't just based off of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_fighter111/pseuds/Star_fighter111
Summary: Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kyle and Kenny go to a circus to have a fun time.  But this Circus has too many secrets and hidden places.Come one, Come all to see the contortionist or even The Knife Thrower!   There are so many surprises to be seen, and yet, some things you might already have seen.Read to find out more.





	1. Come One Come All

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS!!!  
> This is not a carefree fanfic, it involves a lot of disturbing energy. This fanfic is going to go deep and I would hate it if someone has some sort of panic attack because of either they were abused in some way or another. Other than that, enjoy the ride and remember, don't touch the workers, no matter what you hear or what you see. 
> 
>  
> 
> The ages cause I messed with them, A LOT
> 
> Cartman: 25
> 
> and the rest are 15 unless said otherwise.

 "It'll be fun, don't worry Tweek, it's just a circus,"  Craig said trying to calm his boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.  In which he responded with, "Gah!  What if it turns out to be a serial killer hang out?"  Craig took the smaller hand, "It'll be fine, you, me, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle.  The circus is here for a week and that's it, we don't wanna miss it."  

Tweek nodded and they went to the place they said they'd meet up.  Starks pond.  Stan and Kyle were already there and now they're waiting for Butters and Kenny.  

"When did you get here anyway?"  Craig asked Stan or Kyle.  Kyle responded, "Like, 5 minutes ago."  Craig nodded.  

Soon, Kenny and Butters came and then waited for the bus going to the circus's area.  It would be around a 5-minute walk to the circus.  They all sat down and waited the 10 minutes.  They recognized that this was their stop so they all got off.  

  
Stan asked, "So, what do you think that what will happen there?"  Tweek exclaimed, "W-what if serial killers kill us?"  Craig reassured, "Nothings happening, okay?"  Tweek nodded again and they started walking the five-minute walk.  Kenny was talking to Stan and Kyle, "I wanna see the killer clowns."  With that, Stan responded, "Um, no.  We're going here for less action."  Kenny shrugged.

They reached the circus, to greet them, there was a huge sign saying, "The Hidden Circus"  

They entered with smiles and were met with a fatter man saying, "Hello little children, don't you have parents?"  Craig responded, "No.  We're not here with parents, just friends."  The older man said, "Well, that's a- shame.  My name is Eric and I am the owner of this- fine establishment.  We hope you have a nice- day here."  The boys nodded getting a weird vibe from the man.  Nonetheless, they entered a bigger tent and the act was just starting.  There was a wooden sign on the stage saying, "Wendy, the contortionist" 

It was a girl with black hair tied in a bun.  She was wearing a purple ballerina skirt and shirt.  Shouldn't she have a smile?  Instead, she has frown and scars with stitches on her pale skin.  She did some cool tricks and looked at the side, in which she suddenly smiled.  It looked fake anyway.

It was the end of that show and she went back to normal and bowed, are those tears?

Kenny said, "Wow, she was super bendy, and she is our age too.  When we get older, I'd tap it."  Stan punch Kenny lightly and said, "Aren't you in a relationship right now?  Oh wait, you're alone."  Kenny said, "Not funny, but I'll get someone soon, just you wait"  They walked to the next tent fast paced.

This had a sign saying, "Clyde & Marjorine knife thrower."  Clyde had a top hat on top of his brown hair with a red long jacket with white pants with black boots.

Marjorine had a blue/green dress on with white leotards that went up to her knees.  Her hair was in two pigtails with three green bows, one on each pigtail and one on the top of her head.  She had small black high heels on.  They both had scars with stitches too,  but Marjorine had faded scars.  Oh.  They didn't smile, well, Marjorine had a smile, but it didn't look real.  

There were a giant target and a step stool just below it.  Clyde held out his hand beside the step-stool and Marjorine took it and stepped on the wooden step-stool.  Marjorine turned around and Clyde took her wrists and tied them to the target as so her ankles.  Once Marjorine was tied, Clyde looked sorrowful as he let his hand on her cheek.  

Clyde turned around and took the step stool, putting it away.  Clyde looked at Marjorine and got a small pocket knife from his boot.  He switched the knife forward and threw it.  Marjorine closed her eyes.  

Next, Clyde went to Marjorine and started to spin the target.  Pretty fast.  Clyde took another knife, but bigger and threw it.  Luckily it didn't hit her.  After other cool tricks, Clyde went to Marjorine and untied her.  Clyde helped her down from the target and they stood in front of the audience.  Clyde bowed and Marjorine curtsied, with their hands held.  They were shaking.  

"Oh boy, that was fun to watch."  Craig said, "I wonder how long they had to train for that."  Kenny responded, "Don't know, but that Marjorine girl, DAMN!"  Stan said, "Will you do that for every girl we see?"  Kenny nodded, "Hey, wheres Tweek?"  Craig asked looking around, Kyle responded, "Maybe he went to the bathroom."  Craig shrugged and said, "I'll look for Tweek, I'll catch up with you."  They agreed and parted ways. 

Then the same man, Eric came and said, "Wanna see a treat?  It's a new act we're- putting together."  They both nodded thinking, "What could go wrong?"  

Then blackness.

Then darkness.

Then awake.

They were all tied up to a chair and Kenny asked, "What the fuck is happening?  Craig, how the fuck did you come here?"  Craig looked at Kenny with a bloody nose, "I don't know man, first I was looking for Tweek and then- Where's Tweek?"  Tweek replied, "Over here.  Gah, I knew something would go wrong, now we're all going to die!"  

Craig asked, "What did they do to you?"  Craig was saying to Tweek as he had bruises on his eyes and his bloody mouth, "I don't even know.  Kenny where's your tooth?"  Kenny wondered what he was talking about until he stuck his tongue through a missing piece where a tooth was supposed to go, "I don't know, I just woke up."

Kyle woke up, "Where the hell are we guys?  Stan, wake up."  With that, they were all awake, "How are we going to get out of this one, guys?"  Craig asked looking around seeing a door and a window.  They all shrugged and the door opened, it revealed Marjorine, "Oh, hello, um- you guys can't be here.  Or, shouldn't, you're all in danger.  We have to get you out of here before- huh."  

"Marjorine, what are you doing here."  Marjorine gasped and said, "Just telling them how we work or we get- uh punished."  The man, known as Eric nodded, "As it should be, so, you know if you try to run, you get this, Clahd!  Come here!"  Clyde came and Eric continued, "You get this long- scratch on your back."  Clyde nodded and took his jacket off and lifted his shirt revealing a long scar with stitches over top.

Eric stated, "If you don't do as I say, you get these small cuts, or what I see fit.  And if you're too disobedient, well, you'll end up like Bebe, dead."  

Eric spoke, "Now, lets see here, what can we work with.  You- whats your name?"  He pointed to Kyle, "I'm- uh."  Cartmen groaned, "Today?"  Kyle thought, "If I don't say my name, he'll surely cut me and doing stitches overtop of them wouldn't do anything except make it painful."  Kyle finally spoke, "I'm Kyle."  Cartmen nodded, "Okay, interesting, what about you?"    
"I'm Stan."  
"Okay, You?"   
"Kenny."  
"Craig and he's Tweek."  

Cartmen nodded, "Interesting.  Is he on drugs?"  Craig shook his head, "No, just coffee."  Cartmen nodded, "Okay, Stan, you're going to be an acrobat.  No, I don't care if you don't know how you better learn how to do tricks and shit.  Kenny, ever heard of that magic trick where you're trapped underwater and you escape?  You're learning that.  Um, Kyle, you're going to be those people in the air, what are they called- whatever they go to one handle to the other.  Craig, Tweek, you're going to be doing a thing together, I think its called acrobalance and you're going to be doing that."  

Eric untied them and yelled, "Get to work!  Marjorine, Clyde, show them Wendy and the circus."  They both nodded and told them, "Come on, we have to show you around."  Marjorine looked at Clyde with sorrowful eyes.   Craig asked, "Why can't we run away?"  Clyde said with a hoarse voice, "We can't talk about that, he has ears everywhere."  Tweek clung onto Craig a little bit awaiting what will be next.


	2. Watch Out for the Boogeyman

"This is basically where we sleep and all."  Clyde said through a hoarse voice.  Craig exclaimed, "But they're so thin!  It's not even a bed or even a mattress.  We're basically sleeping on the ground."  Marjorine said, "We can't complain about that.  He'll hear us." Marjorine looked around and sighed.  A girl came around the corner, Wendy.  She looked at them and started tearing up, "They got you too?  I'm so sorry." 

Kenny asked her, "What happened to your arms and legs?"  Wendy looked at them sadly, "I couldn't be a contortionist so Eric- helped me."  Kenny stared horrified at what looks like, extremely stretched limbs.  Stan started, "This is bullshit, I don't wanna be here, I want to go away." 

"But you can't, my dear,"  The boys looked at them terrified as to what they might see- but they already know, Eric, "You're trapped here and you will always be, nothing will change that."  Kyle started, "You can't just kidnap children!  Do you wanna go to jail?"  Eric laughed, "You cute little children don't think I already thought of that?  You're parents think you're dead.  Yes, I forged a letter saying you went missing on that ten-minute walk in the woods.  So, don't fret, my lovelies, you'll be here for a long time." 

"You fucking bastard-"  Before Kyle could continue, a large hand grasped his hair and he was getting pulled away.  His pupils grew small and his eyes went wide.  He was pulled to a room.  A dark room.  Eric pushed Kyle to the ground and demanded, "Get up."  Kyle did so and Eric harshly took ahold of Kyles' wrist and pulled the sleeve up and pulled out a knife.  It was wet with something.  

Eric smiled and put the knife on Kyles' wrist, “Don’t worry, dear, it’ll only hurt a little bit.”  With that, Eric pushed the knife deep.  

It’s alcohol.

Kyle hissed at the pain and tried to pull back.  The red was gushing out and dripping to the ground.  Once the knife went around his wrist, he heard Eric say, “Now that that’s over.”  

The older man brought out a sewing kit.  He got out a needle and a thicker thread.  Kyle tried to run and hide but the grip on his wrist was hard enough. “Lessons need to be taught, no matter how painful.”  With that sentence, he started sewing the cut together making Kyle tear up.  

Kyle was let free and Stan asked him, “What happened, are you okay?”  Kyle nodded, “Yeah but he gave me a scar, nothing I can’t handle.”  Stan said, “Can I see?”  

Kyle hesitates a bit but nodded lifting his sleeve revealing a marked red cut with stitches going through his skin.  Stan hissed and hugged Kyle lightly.  

                         >>>

“Okay Kiddies, time to pack up, we’re moving.”  What?  Eric continued, “Since we’ve been here for a week, we need to move.”  

Tweek said, “We can’t leave!  Gah!  What’s going to happen!?”  Craig would usually say, “Don’t worry, nothings going to happen to us.”  Now he would reply with, “I don’t know Tweek.  Let’s just hope we’ll make a plan before the time we have to perform.”  Tweek looked at Craig scared. 

Eric yelled, “C’mon people, we don’t have all day!  Get the tents, get the cars ready!”  Kyle, Craig, Marjorine and Tweek were in charge of getting the tents ready.  Stan, Kenny, Wendy and Clyde were getting the cars started and packed.  

Meaning they had to load the tents on the cars, getting all of Eric’s stuff in the cars.  The car was fairly wide and could hold a lot of people.  

Once everything was all packed, Eric got in the car.  Marjorine and Clyde got in too.  Eric looked at them, “Let’s go, we have to get there by tomorrow.”  With that, they all shuffled in the car awaiting what’s going to happen. 

                       >>>

They got there at dawn and were tired.  Eric instructed, “Okay, we’re going to get everything ready by 10.”  Craig stayed, “But that’s only three hours away.”  Eric looked at him, “Well you better start working then.”

And so they did.  Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Stan and Kyle were all sad, as they just left there hometown and they were probably never going to see their parents again.  Of course, all of their parents weren’t the best of parents but they still loved them even so.  

It was 10 in the morning and by 10:10, some parents with children came in.  

Clyde told them, “Number one rule; never tell a soul why you’re here.  Don’t even talk to the guests.”  Clyde coughed a bit and they nodded, knowing if they break that rule, they’d die.  

They all went to their tents.  Craig and Tweek went to their tent and saw the sign, “Craig and Tweek acrobalance”

They trained and could do the simple moves.  People started coming in and when close to a full tent they started.  

They saw Eric in the background watching them and soon, he left. 

Kyle went to his tent and saw the sign with his name on.  It looked so saddening.  

He started the show and saw Eric.  Looking at him and staring.  After 5 minutes, he left.  

Stan did his thing and saw Eric too.  

And then Kenny.  He started his and went in the water.  His hood floating off his head as he was completely engulfed in water.  Someone locked the locks and he was behind a curtain.  

Eric was there. 

The curtains never opened that day.  So Eric improvised.  He told the guests, “We’re sorry, but Kenny isn’t feeling to well today and can’t come out.  He’s fine but he won’t be performing anytime soon.”  The guests left believing that terrible lie. 

“Another one dying, of course, they all want to do this.”  He opened the container containing Kenny.  He sighed and left him there, dealing with him when everyone leaves.  

The day ended and Eric told the group, “Your beloved Kenny has died.”  Kyle quickly shouted out, “Oh my god, they killed Kenny!”  Stan replying shirt after, “You bastards!”  And they kept doing what they were doing. 

Eric thought it was weird, they didn’t even care if their friend died.  Until the next day. 

Kenny was back.  At first, Eric thought it was all a dream but no.  It was not.  He went to his tent and thought it over. 

“If he can’t die, then I'll make a profit of it!  Yes, surely people will have fun taking their anger out on someone?  I'm sure of it."  He smiled to himself and thought of a plan to make it work.   Surely some people will love a masochist?  He looked at the boys talking with Kenny.  How he has plans for him.  

Eric went outside and instructed, "Kenny, I have- a new job for you.  Come with me."  It felt like Kennys' heart stopped in his cold chest.  He got up and walked towards the older man.  Eric started quickly, "How are you still alive?"  Kennys' eyes widened, oh no.  Kenny tried to play it off, "What do you mean?"  Eric said trying to keep his cool, "You died yesterday by drowning, so I want to change your job.  You're off  doing that trick instead, you're going to be helping people- with their anger."  Kennys' eyes widened.  Oh no.  "I can't, no, I don't want to do that."  "It'll be fun, you should do it, if you don't want to get what Kyle got, dear."  Kenny nodded hesitating.

So that's what Kenny did.  He'd get hurt anyway he goes so, it doesn't matter anyway.  That day, Kenny came back with a bloody nose, a busted lip and a bruised eye.  Craig looked at him, "What the fuck!  What happened?"  Tweek freaked out, "Oh god!  We're going to die!"  Eric came out smiling wickedly.  Craig took one look at him, "What the fuck did you do to him?  He's going to die."  Eric laughed out loud and said, "I didn't do anything."  Craig swore, "Yes you fucking did, are you a psyhcopath?"  Eric only responded with, "I am who I have to be."  Craig yelled, "Well, then stop!  It's clearly not doing anything!  Stop treating everyone is like your slave"  Tweek mumbled under his breath, "Don't upset him."  

Eric walked forward causing Craig to move back.  Oh no.  "But it's true, darling, you are my slave just like how I was a slave in my youth.  I will do what I wish and if you're lucky, you'll survive."  Craig can't fully remember what happened but he can recite that Tweek tried to help him but failed and he was in water.  In fact, Eric was drowning him.  Craig could see his face above the water and he was struggling to get out.  

Then air, he coughed up water viciously.  He placed a hand on his chest and felt tears running down his face.  Eric left to do whatever and Craig laid helplessly there.  

After 10 minutes, Craig walked back to see Marjorine, Clyde, Kenny, Stan and Kyle, still a bit shaken up about what just occurred.  Craig quickly asked, "Hey, what happened to Tweek?"  Clyde answered, "He tried to help you and got taken away."  Craigs' eyes widened, "Where?  Oh god."  They all shrugged their shoulders.  Oh no.  

Eric was walking when and Stan gave him a look, because it was just a look and shouldn't matter.  But Eric was already in a bad mood.  He walked towards the boy and Stan tried to run.  But a hand held his wrist with a burn.  Oh god, it burns.  He looked back and saw a lighter with fire on his hand.  He smelt the awful smell of burning skin, why is this happening?  Oh god.  He let go and walked away in silence.  

Stan clutched his hand and Kyle came and said, "We need water, your hand will continue stinging."  Stan nodded and looked at his severely burnt hand.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, how interesting


	3. Don't Make Him Upset

Stan was confused.  He couldn't comprehend what happened.  He was wondering why he got burnt this much just from looking at him a wrong way.     
"Do you know where Kenny is?"  He asked softly to Kyle.  The redhead shrugged, "I don't know, I hope he's fine."  Just like that, they heard rustling and Kenny's voice, "Hey, sorry I'm not always here."  Kyle and Stan looked behind them and saw Kenny smiling softly, "It's fine, we should fix you up right."  Kenny's eyes widened, "No!  I mean, no, I'm fine, I can do it, you should worry about yourself."  Kyle nodded finding his reaction weird.

Meanwhile, Wendy was hanging out with Craig and Tweek, "Sorry you're here."  Craig shrugged, "It's not your fault."  Wendy sighed, "But, I have made Eric not kidnap children for a long time but why did he kidnap you guys?"  Craig shrugged not knowing the answer.  Tweek answered, "Because we're an odd group of kids."

Clyde and Marjorine were playing hopscotch.  They were the first to 'join' the circus so they can do a lot of things.  They were friends since they were ten.  Marjorine was jumping on the ground and her pigtails are bouncing on shoulders.  She reached the end and ran to Clyde, "Let's jump rope!"  She laughed and smiled running to get the rope that Eric got them when they were being really good.  They tied one end of the rope to a tree and Clyde hung onto the other end.  Marjorine started to jump and Clyde was counting out loud.  Marjorines dress slightly lifted up.  Marjorine didn't care at all and laughed.  Clyde putting on a small smile. 

"What the fuck is this?  I don't pay you to jump around on some rope I got you when you were twelve."  They both dropped their smiles and looked at the ground.  He was coming closer, rage in his eyes for some reason.  Marjorine stated, "Sorry." That didn't do much though.  Eric walked to them and hit the smaller girl.  Marjorine lowered her head and eyes went small.  She gently touched her cheek and her other hand went to the end of her dress.  She stepped back to get space from the older.  Clyde looked at Marjorine and then at Eric silently giving him a stare for a millisecond.  He looked back at Marjorine lifting her face up to see the extent.  Luckily, it just left a red mark and Clyde sighed.  

Kyle went to Stan again, "We're leaving again soon."  Stan nodded and got up from the ground.  "What are you doing on the ground?"  Kyle asked.  Stan replied with, "Oh, I just wanted to sit down for a while."  Kyle nodded and reached his hand out and Stan took it.  He found out something about Eric.  He wants to break everyone and he's doing a damn good job of that.  Kenny is seen less and less, even when he doesn't need to be 'working.'  He would just walk around in the moonlight and would stare off in the woods.  He tried to escape once.  In which he got caught somehow, and he got locked in a room where Tweek was for a day, but Kenny was in there for a week.  

Tweek fainted once and that was it for Eric.  That week Eric was pissed at everyone so when Tweek fainted he did something pretty bad.  

Tweek and Craig were practising and Tweek fell and he didn't wake up.  Eric went to his car that held 'important' things.  He got it out and went to Tweek.  In which he pulled the body up and Craig widened his eyes but couldn't do anything, he knew that Tweek might get in more pain.  With that, Eric injected methamphetamine in his bloodstream.  Within minutes, Tweek was awake screaming slightly.   
"There now you can practice again.  If you don't get better I'm going to freak out even more."  Eric slightly yelled before walking away.  Tweek was already freaking out.  

Tweek was picking at his skin and Craig held his hand, "Honey, don't do that.  The bugs aren't there, it's all from the drug he gave you."  In which Tweek simply responded, "Gah!  I can't, they're everywhere and they're borrowing in my skin and going in my skin!  Craig, they're everywhere.  Where are we!  Nothing making sense."  Craig wanted to hug Tweek but thought against it as he might freak him out more, instead, he watched painfully as Tweek started crying out for help. 

Stan and Kyle watched the cries from Tweek and Stan couldn't bear it.  He covered his eyes and ears and pretended he was in his home, on his bed watching videos on YouTube.  He wished he didn't sleep on the floor and actually on his bed.  He wished he could go outside and go to school again, be anywhere but here.  His hand still burns and his skin was peeling slightly.  Thinking of his parents, even Shelly, made him start to cry.  He never thought of his home before then, he was always busy.  Now, it all came with a sudden crash of reality.  He may never see his home town again.  

Kyle rubbed Stans back and silently wept too.  Soon, Kyle couldn't bear seeing so many people cry at once, he hugged Stan.  They heard a soft feminine voice, "It'll be fine, you get used to it after a while."  It was Wendy.  Stan cried, "I don't want to get used to it!  This isn't fair, I don't want to be here."  Wendy sighed and sat down, "I came here when I was about twelve or thirteen.  I was sold by my parents because they didn't have any money.  At first, I hated it here and wanted to leave.  I still do but you learn to use that anger into an energy no one can comprehend except for yourself."  Stan nodded and leaned in against her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Clyde and Butters? Marjorine? I think of them as brother and sister in this thing as they were friends for a long time and got kidnapped at the same time and all that. Anyone who sees my search history will think I'm an addict!


	4. Wait for Me

Craig couldn't handle being at the circus anymore.  So, he did the only thing he could do.  Plan to escape.  It was a little selfish, he would leave by himself.  He would go to the police and get Eric arrested.  Craig had a lot of scars and stitches as with Kyle and Stan.  Tweek never disobeyed and never really gotten hurt at all.  Wendy had gotten closer to Kyle and Stan.   

Craig listened to the fading footsteps of Eric before leaving in the forest.  He was almost in the woods before he heard, "What the fuck are you doing?" Craig stiffened and slowly looked at the older man.  Craig said, "Um, I thought I saw someone and I kept hearing rustling so I came to check."  Eric sighed, "Do you think I'm dumb?" Craig quickly shook his head.  

The younger was pulled into a room.  Craig suddenly saw black, darkness, awake.  He was tied up to a dead tree.  This tree was far away from all the other trees.  What's happening?  Eric came and said, "You guys have been misbehaving for so long, I think no one knows what I'm truly capable of."  Craig shook his head and struggled to see as something was covering it.  Eric continued, "You know, back in the olden days, people would accuse girls of being a witch and burn them.  Now, I know you're definitely not a witch but I guess you are close to it, just wait till people smell the burning ashes of what once was you and will come only to find you burnt and dead?  I hope to see the faces they make."  Craig held his breath and bit his tongue, "I'm sorry!  I promise I won't do anything anymore.  I'll be better, I don't want to die!" 

Eric instantly said as if he did this before- Bebe, "No can do if I let you go then everyone will think they can escape."  Craig felt some sort liquid fall on him, it smelt like gasoline.  Craig started tearing up, "No, please, stop this."  He heard someone, he could only assume was Eric, struggle to light a lighter.  Soon, he felt hot and it was getting hard to breath.  Craig coughed and couldn't handle pain and saw nothing.  

Tweek was talking with Wendy, Clyde and Marjorine when they smelt something burning.  He looked around and saw a tree burning.  He got up and started to run towards. 

Kyle and Stan were talking and smelt fire.  They got up and ran towards it finding Wendy, Marjorine, Clyde and Tweek running to it too. 

Kenny was walking alone and saw smoke.  He knew what was happening but ran nonetheless.   When he got there, no one was there.  He covered his mouth as he no longer could smell the fire and saw what was in front of him.  Craig was already unconscious and burning.  He remembered all the times when he died and remembered it's fine both ways, either going to Hell or Heaven.  He smiled softly through the storm approaching inside.  Tweek came and Kenny quickly covered his eyes.  He didn't want this to be his last time seeing Craig.  He wanted Tweeks last memory of Craig to be a happier one then being burnt.  

That night, Craig's body had vanished but they made a small funeral.  Wendy made the grave and they got flowers from around the circus, they had all types of flowers.  Pink ones, blue ones, yellow ones.  No one said anything, but all they did was stand around it and wondered if he's happier or if he is alone in darkness.

Tweek wasn't good the second day.  He tried to ignore that he never knew Craig.  That didn't go well as he bursted back into tears.  He'd cry a lot and at the end of the week he was no more.  He hung himself on Sunday on a tree in the woods.  Hopefully he was reunited with Craig far from the circus.  Now there were Clyde, Marjorine, Wendy, Kyle, Stan and Kenny.  

Kenny died again and lost hope in ever leaving.  At the end of the day, he did talk to everyone for the longest time.  He knew his limit of dying will come to an end at the rate of how many times he was dying.  He didn't want that day to be the last day in earth without telling everyone what happens when he's gone.  The conversation went pretty saddening.  It was at night when he could talk about it.  

"Guys, guys, I have something I need to tell you.  You have to believe me."  Kenny started, Kyle nodded as the rest did too, "I die, like, everyday and before you say, 'no you didn't, you're right here.'  I do die, and I ressurect every night.  That's why, I've been put in the position I am in.  In which when other people get mad they'll come to me and do whatever they please."  Kenny breathed in and closed his eyes, "I am like a rag doll in a sea of broken souls wanting dominance." 

Wendy asks wearily, "What do they do?"  Kenny opened his eyes of blue, "Too many things.  Usually it's getting beat up.  Usually there would be a girl that read the sign wrong and think I am some person they can just have sex with.  I tell them I'm not like that but they're too drunk to listen to me.  And they notice my tears, they just don't want to do anything but make the tears fall down more.  I tried killing myself so many times thinking, 'this might be the time where I don't come back.'  But it's not.  And I'm stuck here."  Kennys' shoulders shuddered as he tries to hold in the tears.  

He couldn't handle the silence and laid with his face to the ground.  He felt a hand on his back.  He looked up and saw Marjorine.  He hugged her and cried softly.  He felt her pet his messy hair and pull him tighter.  They couldn't live like this, but what can they do?

The next day, Kenny woke with Marjorine still in her arms.  There was a huge light that came in and he looked at it, "Wake up!  Police are here as people reported hearing screams and smelt burning flesh, so if you tell them whats happening, you will regret it."  They all woke up and nodded.  

Stan was first and told lies.  As did Kenny and Clyde and Marjorine.  Kyle told truths within his lies.  The police were writing what they said down and he only said four lines.

He's a good boss.  
Everything is fine.  
Let us stay,  
Please.

 


	5. Fix your dreams along with your hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a lazy fuck this month and now I have ascended from my dark secret cave and have come up with this.

Stan was talking with Kyle.  Well, more like they were both staring at the ground.  They both felt grief with their lost friends in one week was hard to process.  He noticed Wendy and went to talk to her.  "Hey, Wendy."  Wendy looked at him, "Aren't you worried?  About your parents?  Sibling?  If you have any?"  Stan nodded, "Of course I am, my dad is an idiotic drunk.  Of course I'm fucking worried.  I just, rather not think about it."  

Wendy continued, "But you will never see them ever again.  And if you do, you'll wake up."  Stan looked at the ground tearing up.  "I didn't want to leave them, I didn't want to get kidnaped by someone.  I had a future and friends.  Now I lost two of them and there's this gaping hole in my chest that can't be filled with anything.  And, it hurts.  It hurts a lot.  I think you know the feeling."  Wendy nodded, "And, Craig and Tweek were so happy together.  Craig even gave up smoking for Tweek.  And, Kenny is dying every second of the day. But, we'll get out of here."  Wendy started to shake her head, "No, we won't, don't you see?  Craig tried and died."  Stan looked at her eyes, "Yes, but we'll have hope.  We'll get out of here, even if Eric dies or someone helps us.  We'll get out."  

Wendy nodded her head, "You're right, someday, Eric will die."  Stan nodded and hugged her as her hair intertwines with his hands.  

>>>

 

Eric toyed with Stan.  "I heard you talking to Wendy Darling."  Stans eyes widened.  Oh no.  Stan couldn't move, he was paralyzed.  Before he knew it, Eric took out a knife.  Stan couldn't feel his legs.  With the knife, a shooting pain entered his arm.  He felt a warm liquid go down his arm and soaked his shirt.  He screamed in agony and clutched his arm.  "Since you did not act on the plan to escape you will not die."  Raindrops fell from the skies as well as well as Stans eyes. 

He laid there for twenty minutes until Kyle came and asked, "Are you okay?"  That was a stupid question.  Seeing the blood and the stains leading to his arm.  Stan shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out except for a strangled whine that became cracked.  Kyle ran to his aid and looked to see the damage.  Stans arm was split and blood was gushing from it.  

Kyle looked at the sight and torn a bit of his already ripped shirt.  With one hand, he placed the cloth on his arm silently.  With the other, he was wiping away the tears that fell from his brown eyes.  When the bleeding stopped Kyle found the proper sting to stitch the wound.   

That night, Marjorine said to the boys because she didn't want to trick them, "I'm a guy."  They looked at her, "I am a guy forced to be a girl.  My real name is Butters and I am a boy."   They nodded, "But, why would Eric want you to be a girl?"  Butters responded, "I'm not, I'm not sure." 

Clyde responded with his voice lower and raspier than usual, "Because he wanted more boys to come or men with money."  Butters looked down and played with his fingers. 

Kenny asks, "But wouldn't girls want the same."  Clyde responded, "Only when they're drunk."  Kenny nodded looking down.   

>>>

Kenny looked off in to the forest, "What are you looking at?"  Kyle asked.  Kenny looked at him, "Nothing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had really bad writers block on all my stories so... then this happened so... idk.
> 
> I was writing the last couple of chapters of this story and had to ask who was alive becuase I wasn't sure who I killed off and who was alive so... be prepared my lovelies.


	6. Stop Waiting for Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and tomorrow it'll be longer... I promise and besides it's quality, not quantity!!! Fine I'll do a double update.

“What is happening?”Stan asked softly.Kyle looked at him, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, where are we?I can’t seem to remember anymore.”That’s when Kyle knew he was half asleep, “You’re at home having an awful nightmare, go back to sleep.”Stan clutched at Kyle’s shirt, “But I don’t want to go back to sleep, I might have the nightmare again.”Kyle didn’t say anything.

Stan woke up, “Kyle I had the strangest dream.”Kyle hummed as a response, “You were in my room?I think it was my room, I can’t seem to remember that anymore.Anyway, you said I had a nightmare and you just disappeared.It was strange.” Kyle nodded.

Tears fell down Stan’s eyes.Kyle asked urgently, “What is it?”Stan looked at Kyle, “I can’t remember what my room looks like anymore.”Kyle wiped the tear and said, “We’ll remember what it looked like; remember, it had um, a rock band poster.”Stan nodded. 

When the sunset and a meteor shower took place.Stan watched it alone, thinking how the night sky makes him feel so small. Wanting to be free like them too.Wishing silently and yet so loudly.

Meanwhile, Clyde and Marjorine smiled and watched the night sky, “This time there has been so many meteors.”Clyde nodded.Marjorine rested her head on his lap, “This week has been in so much chaos.”Clyde nodded again listening to her.“There always so beautiful, I wonder where they come from.”Clyde shrugged.

In the morning, Stan asked Kyle, “Did you see the meteors yesterday?”Kyle nodded, “Of course, they were so awesome.”Stan asked, “Did you wish for anything?”Kyle shook his head, “I think that’s only when you see one.”Stan looked down, “But it might still work.”Kyle nodded, “Maybe, did you wish for anything?”Stan nodded.Kyle asked, “What would that be?”Stan shook his head, “I can’t tell you or else it won’t be true.  Kyle nodded, "I guess so.  Will you tell me when it does happen?"  Stan nodded, "And I'll cry."  Kyle nodded.


	7. Make Sure to Lock the Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, double update? I got all of the chapters done so... yeah.

Kenny curled in on himself wanting to disappear.He looked at the meteor shower and wished he’d been offed and done, “But we’ll get out.”Kenny thought with a small ray of hope

 

“What did you want to be when you grew up?”Stan asked.Curiosity taking over Wendy, “What is that supposed to mean?”Stan said, “Well when you were nine or something, what did you want to work as?”Wendy nodded, “I wanted to be a lawyer.”Stan nodded, “I heard online they get close to crying.”Wendy nodded, “Okay, how about you?What did you want to be?”Stan laughed, “I had no idea, I was so focused on the present.” Wendy nodded, “Of course you were.” 

 

Marjorine jumped up and down in front of Clyde, “From my calculations, there might be a meteor shower.”Clyde nodded, “Why not you ask Kenny?”Marjorine looked at him, “But we always do this together, why would I ask Kenny?”Clyde answered, “Don’t you like him?I mean, you’re always blushing with him.And that’s fine.”  


Clever Marjorine, “Are you afraid I’ll leave you behind?”Clyde sat down, “No, I’m just thinking.”Marjorine cut him off, “Liar, but don’t worry!I’ll never leave my best friend, even in a pit of fire, I’ll get you out.”Clyde smiled weakly.

 

“Clyde!Clyde!I need to tell you something.”Kenny yelled.Clyde turned around to face Kenny, “What?”Kenny said, “Is there any way we can leave?”Clyde thought and shrugged, “You see?We have no way of knowing what’ll happen.And most likely we’ll end up dead.”Clyde’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”Kenny smiled, his eyes didn’t look like his normal eyes, “We can do it ourselves.” 

 

“No.I’m not killing myself!We’ll get out, we just need to be patient.”Clyde said afraid of what his friend is turning into, “But, we’ve been here for months.”Kenny replied looking down.Clyde sighed and opened his mouth and then closing.He put an arm on his shoulder. 

 

“Look, we’ll get out.Don’t do anything bad.”Kenny stepped back, “Then you don’t get it.You’re living in this utopia that’s all in your head.”Clyde grew a little red, “I know where we are.I don’t have a fucking utopia in my head.”Clyde walked away leaving Kenny to the wolves in the night. 

 

Kyle looked at the meteors and wondered what happened.He knew everyone was breaking.Someone needs to catch them when they fall.He stood up from where he was sitting and nodded.He’ll catch them when they do fall off the bridge.


	8. Don't Lose Your Footing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay OKay OKAY the next few chapters are fillers BUT if you read more it'll be more interesting

Wendy sat on damp grass and looked at the meteor shower, crying slightly.She used to do this with Bebe all the time.She smiled thinking of all the memories they had.And the not so good memories. 

 

“Stop trying to cross this bridge.You’ll lose your footing.”Clyde said.Marjorine shook her head, “Kenny is on the other side of this metaphorical bridge and I’ll die if I see him cry again.”Clyde sighed, “You really like him.” Marjorine nodded.Clyde closed his eyes, “Okay, I’ll be at the bottom of the bridge in case you fall.You’ll always have me as a friend.” 

 

Marjorine smiled and hugged him, “When I cross the bridge, I’ll visit you.”Clyde nodded and smiled, “And I will wait.”Marjorine nodded. 

 

The sun sets and Kenny walks back.He has tears in his eyes.Marjorine ran to him, “Are you okay?Do you want help with anything?”Kenny smiled, “No, it’s fine.”Marjorine’s smile dropped, “But I don’t like the feeling of being helpless.Please, anything?”Kenny nodded, “Fine, I have a bruise on my back, can you put ice on it?”Marjorine nodded and ran off.

 

Soon she came with ice and ran to him again.Kenny took off his bloodied shirt and hoodie. He sat on the ground and felt the ice on him.He hissed and closed his eyes, “Sorry.”Kenny replied, “Its fine, there are worse things.” 

 

The bruise was really big and Marjorine wondered why it was so big, “I was thrown against a tree.”Marjorine muttered a soft, ‘Oh’ and left it at that. 

 

Kenny laughed weakly, “Why are you doing this?”Marjorine asked, “What do you mean?”Kenny replied, “Why are you helping me?”Marjorine smiled secretly, “Because I want to.” 

 

Kenny put his shirt back on and hugged her, “Thank you.” Marjorine nodded slightly and blushed in his neck. 


	9. Creeper in the Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!!!!!!!!!

Stan whispered something to Clyde and Wendy.They couldn’t understand it but when they didn't want to ask him to repeat.He started crying and they didn’t know why. 

 

Stan mumbled something under his breath.He looked up and said to Kyle, “I’m afraid I’ve lost my mind.”Kyle shook his head, “No, not yet.”Stan smiled, “You always know what to say.”Kyle responded, “But you always knew how to talk with me.” 

 

“There’s a saying, ‘All good things must come to an end, but all bad things can’t continue forever,’Kyle continued taking a breath in, “and this will come to an end and if we live through it we’ll stay inside and watch tv and movies forever.I’ll buy the most expensive tv that I can afford.We just have to make it through this” 

 

Stan nodded, “We’ll watch all the movies in the world.”Kyle nodded, “Yes, and we’ll listen to music all night when we’re bored of watching tv.”Stan nodded, “And we’ll stay away from the outside world and make our rooms our own Utopia.”Kyle nodded, “We’ll tell each other stories with happy endings.”Stan nodded and laid down. 

 

“The town will think we’re dead when we go back but we’re actually in our rooms.And no one will bother us.”Kyle nodded smiling lying down next to him, “Okay, and no one will be able to talk to us.Maybe our families?” Stan nodded, “I miss them.”Kyle looked at him, “I do too.” 

 

“I can’t believe I’m crying again.I’m such a crybaby.”Kyle shook his head, “You’re not, crying is only natural.”Stan shrugged and looked up again. 


	10. Oh, You Came

A man in a police suit came and asked for the owner.In which, Eric came and asked, “Is there a problem?”The officer stated, “I think we do.You see, if you remember, we came here about a month ago we had to see if anything bad happened.Looks like you are.” 

  
Eric laughed and smiled, “I don’t– think so, everyone is happy.”The officer nodded, “Okay, but can I see them. Just to be sure.” 

 

Kyle’s said; 

**H** e's a good boss.

**E** verything is fine.

**L** et us stay,

**P** lease.

 

Help. 

 

Eric took him to the kids.“This officer is wondering if you’re being properly taken care of.”The officer looked at them, “They don’t look good.”Eric replied, “It’s their make up.We’re starting soon, we don’t want to wash off the makeup.”The officer nodded, “Okay but still, someone said ‘help’ in their response.We need to take them.They don’t want to be here.” 

 

“No.”

 

Bang. 

 

The kids flinched and blood poured out of the man.He died. Stan stared at the body and bit his nails.Kyle noticed and thought, ‘that’s new.’He thought nothing of it at first.They came and they went really easily. 

 

Marjorine covered her eyes not wanting to see all the blood that covered the ground. 


	11. It Seems the World Lost it's Colour

The lights of the lost rode shined brightly.It stood there silently waiting for the sun to rise.If you follow that trail, it’ll lead you to a circus.With, contortionists and knife throwers.And if a child goes there alone, they have a wonderful time.Until they don’t.

 

The food there is regular, popcorn and cotton candy.Bring your parents if you don’t want to end up like these lost souls.The lost souls of the world come here and will stay. 

 

The trails you leave behind tell you where you’re going in the future.The breath you take tells when you’re going to die.The songs you sing tells you when you stop breathing.And when your eyes close forever it tells you when you will wake up again. 

 

Eric was a young boy of 13 when he got kidnapped.He was alone and got taught how to stay alive.He wouldn’t have it any other way now.Before, he would've tried to escape.He had friends that looked like Now he can make money and be alive.He reached when he was let go and made himself a man.He took Clyde and Marjorine when they were playing outside.They cried for days and Eric wanted to let them go.No, he can’t do that.

 

He got Bebe, the next month.She tried to leave and he killed her with red on his hands.He knows how to take care of someone trying to escape.

 

He got Wendy and she was fine.Not doing anything really important, to look at.She couldn’t be a contortionist so Eric pulled her arms.The pain hurt her but she got used to it. 

 

Then he got five kids.They were so hard to get to bend.But killing one of their friends they all broke down in there own ways.One of them killed themselves, which was unfortunate, one of them became timid.Another one became secretive.The last one became motherly and tried to look after them. 


	12. I Can't Remember Where I've Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... it's too short and no excuses I just want this story to be done. I also finished all the chapters and they looked long on another program so... oh well guess we'll have to deal short chapters right now

Stan wonders what’s happening.Kyle seems upset, “What’s wrong?”Kyle said, “Nothing, it’s fine.You should do something about that bruise.” Stan shrugged, “It’s fine right now.” Kyle nodded.

 

Where is everyone? Stan looked at the pitch black void.Someone shouting his name?Where?What’s happening?  


He opened his eyes.Everything was blurry and faces were slightly blurred, “What happened?”That was Kyle.Or was it someone else?Stan doesn’t remember. Stan is thankful of Kyle for helping him get this far in this tale. 

 

Stan got up and asked softly, “What’s going on?”The person, now known as Kyle responded, “You just blacked out.I’m not sure what happened.”Stan nodded, “Are you okay now?”Stan nodded lying. 

 

The sun rose and a sunrise started.Marjorine smiled warmly towards the radiant light.Kenny walked up and hugged her from behind.She asked, “What’s this hug for?”Kenny didn’t say anything but she felt a warm liquid, presumed as tears, fell on her shoulder.Marjorine sighed and turned around wrapping her arms around him, “Are you fading?”

 

…

 

Marjorine sat down with Kenny’s head on her laps.She smiled again, “The sun is rising and that starts a new day.We mustn’t get upset about what’s going to happen and live right now.”Kenny looked up to her, “But the present isn’t good and the past wasn’t fine either and now the future is looking worrisome.”Marjorine whispered, “We can still change the future.” Kenny shook his head, “We’re all going to die anyway it’s not an option.”Marjorine nodded, “Yes, but we can enjoy our last dying breath in the meantime.” 

 

“Did you see the meteor shower?”Marjorine asked.Kenny nodded and responded, “Yeah, it was a good one, there were no lights around so we saw a lot.” 


	13. I'm Losing My-

Kenny panted lying on the floor.Tears in his eyes.He wanted to close his eyes but couldn’t.He wanted to run but knew he would surely die again and it’s painful. 

 

There was a drunken woman on top of him straddling him and starting to tie his hands together.Tears started to go down his cheeks and when the woman started to take off his orange hood and ripped it off.The rain came down hard that night.

 

Stan had talked with Wendy starting to bite his nails.It was a habit he had grown over the past week.They’d bleed a lot, luckily no one noticed yet.

 

Wendy looked like all the life went out of her eyes.It was unusual.Usually, her eyes shined like stars in a pitch black world.It held the world in them and yet, were so marked with sadness that could be a black hole and destroy everything. 

 

Wendy had her hair up like usual and red and puffy eyes, like usual.Or was that just in his mind, “Are you okay?Are your eyes red?”Stan asked curiously.Wendy looked at him, “No, I don’t think so.”It was obvious that she was lying but Stan couldn’t tell.

 

He also talked to Kyle.“What’s up, bro?”Stan looked at Kyle, “Did you say something?”Kyle shook his head, “No.”Stan nodded feeling off edged.He didn’t feel right.Not right now.He looked off in the distance seeing random things moving.Were they creatures?He looked to Kyle and he didn’t look fazed, “Hey, are you okay?”Stan nodded a little disturbed about the things he is seeing. 

 

At night, Stan did cry.He was seeing things that weren’t there and heard things that didn’t happen.There were things beside him that made a tap-tap-tap sound and a rough hand brushing against his leg.When he looked, nothing was there. 

 

A soft whisper would go in his ear and nothing happened.Shadows ran across the room and horned beast towering beside him.Tall in a black cloak and a mysterious face.He’d shut his eyes but that didn’t help.


	14. Why'd You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story is going to get somewhere and all the fillers are gone... except for this one, not really a filler but a chapter to introduce a main point.

Marjorine and Clyde disappeared again. Wonder where they went. Kyle took Stan's hands out of his mouth before they started to bleed. Kyle knew that Stan’s hands will get infected if he continued. 

Stan wondered how Kyle could be okay. Well, he wasn’t okay but how could he keep it all in so good like that? He didn’t break down and took care of everyone without expecting help in return. How many nights had he not slept and had panic attacks in the dead of night?

Wendy looked at the ground and walked to Stan. She hugged him and whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry.” Stan hugged back and asked, “What for?” She didn’t respond with anything and walked away with something in her hand. 

Kenny came back with a bloody nose, “Do you want help with that?” Kyle asked softly. Kenny nodded and Kyle sat him down, cleaning away the blood. 

Stan heard it before anyone else and covered his eyes. Kyle was about to ask but was cut short. It had happened. And Stan knew somehow.

They heard a loud bang. The boys looked over and ran towards the sound. They shouldn’t have done that.


	15. Truth be Told

Wendy had blood on her face and the inside of her head was out.There was a gun in her hand. Her chest was bloodied and hair was wet with blood.Stan covered his mouth and took steps back from the body.

 

Eric walked over with the smell of blood, “Why does everyone want to leave?”

 

He bumped into someone that covered his eyes.He heard a voice, “Don’t look at her, it’s not real unless you see it.”It was his own voice.Was he speaking? 

  
He was guided somewhere far away from her.When the hands were taken off it was Kyle, “Why’d you cover my eyes?”Kyle looked at him, “That was you.”‘Okay.’

 

They made a grave, of course, (the body went missing again) she was their friend.She won’t give advise or give out words of wisdom now.Her voice won’t make a sound and there was nothing they could about it. 

 

Stan started biting his nail.Kyle looked over and saw a crying Stan.He raised his hands to Stan and held his bleeding hands.“Stop it, how did you manage to get back into that nasty habit?”Stan shrugged seeing how Kyle somehow noticed. 

 

They heard a thud and looked over seeing two figures fall to the ground.Who are they?Marjorine, Clyde. 

 

Marjorine was taken to the ground along with Clyde.Kenny, Stan and Kyle ran towards noticing Marjorine’s dress was dirtied from the mud on the ground, “What happened?” 

 

Marjorine looked down at the grown from where she was sitting.Clyde answered with a deep hoarse voice, “Eric fucking did.”Kenny helped them up lending them his hand.Kyle asked, “What do you mean?What happened?”Clyde sighed, “He fucking raped us thats what!I can’t— she can’t do this.”


	16. I am Ready

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Eric just does what he wishes with you and throws you out to the ground?”Kenny asks Marjorine and Clyde.She nodded and Kenny hugged both of them.They both hugged back resting her hands on his far to skinny back. 

 

Stan started to bite his nails until red liquid came out.Kyle looked at him and held his hand in order for him to stop.“Stop it, you’re making it worse.”Stan looked at his dirtied hands and mumbled, “Sorry.” 

 

 

“We can’t live like this.I’m losing my sanity ever so slowly and we find out that.”He stopped and looked down, “That’s why he wants you to be a girl,”Kenny took a breath in, “too use you.”Marjorine gasped slightly and stared at the ground.

 

“I’m going to make a plan.A better plan then just running.”

 

The next day Kenny came to them with a plan, “I have a plan and I think this might be the only plan that can work.”Kenny talked it out and Clyde widened it his eyes, “No, Marjorine isn’t doing that.She could get caught and get killed, I’ll do it.” 

 

Kenny responded, “He’d be distracted.And you can’t do it because he’s always staring at you.I don’t want this plan to be but I couldn’t think of another way.” 

 

“What about if we just run?”Clyde asked and Kenny said, “He always catches us when we do try to run without a plan.”Clyde sighed and turned to Marjorine, “Is this okay with you?”Marjorine hesitated and nodded. 

 

Clyde hugged her tightly afraid to let her go, “I’ll be fine.”Marjorine assured him, though it felt like she was reassuring herself.Clyde knew she was lying, she won’t be all right if she gets caught.If she does get caught then she’ll surely die.And Marjorine is his long term friend since they were kids. 

 

The sun shined on her face lighting it up and changing her blue eyes to a lighter blue.The smile on her face felt fake if so and Kenny regretted making her do this. 


	17. I'm Sorry for what you're about to do/Recollect Your Wits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added two chapters because I did notice the chapters were a little short so here you go! One big chapter. Just so you know, more than half the characters are going to die. But I can add another chapter as a happier one? If you guys want.

“If you ever want to back out.Tell me, we’ll find out another way.”Kenny said, kneeling down and holding Marjorine’s hand.In which Marjorine replied, “No, I can’t do this.It’s part of the plan and we’ll escape after, right?”Kenny didn’t say anything and placed his head on her shoulder. 

 

Stan was anxious biting his nails until they bled and his eyes had deep bags under his eyes.Kyle took his hands as to not injure them more, “Stop doing that.”Stan asked, “Why?What’s the point in doing this?We’re going to die anyway.”Kyle didn’t say anything.How could he?He can’t say that they’re not going to die because they might.

 

Clyde hated the plan, “How about we find another way?”Kyle answered, “Do you have another plan?”Clyde shook his head and Kyle continued, “I don’t like the plan but we want to escape.”Clyde nodded and looked at Marjorine going to Eric, hiding the pill in her dress pocket. 

 

Marjorine was asked to go to Eric’s tent.She walked slowly to him and shuffled on one foot to the other, “You asked for me, Eric?”Marjorine looked at the coffee cup that reminded her of Tweek on the table. 

 

Eric nodded and caressed her cheek to her jawline.She hitched her breath and looked down.Eric picked up Marjorine and sat her on the table.While Eric was busy trying to undo her dress, Marjorine slipped something in his coffee.She started to cry when he got tired trying to undo her dress and he ripped it and the only thing was her chest.

 

** Recollect your wits (Chapter 18) **

“We are not going to kill Eric.Even though he deserves it, he can easily kill all of us.”Kyle explained.They all nodded.Clyde stated, “We should start going then.Our plan isn’t all that well instructed but it should work.Knock him out with the pill in his coffee.We did that right?”Marjorine nodded, “Yep, I did it.” 

 

“Oh, that’s who it was.I knew I wasn’t tired of not getting sleep.”Marjorine’s pupils contracted swiftly.She took a step back not wanting to leave her friends behind. 

 

“Thank you for telling me.I knew something was strange when you were acting weird.”Eric laughed slightly and took the revolver from his inside coat pocket.He pointed the weapon straight at her, lining it up to her face. 

 

Her breathing fastened as she played with her fingers, muttering a “P-please don’t.”No one could hear that. 

 

There was a bang but Marjorine didn’t feel anything.She looked down at her dress thinking she’d find blood but she couldn’t see any.

 

But blood did splatter on her face and dress.

 

Eric was on the ground.Clyde clutched at his chest gasping violently. 

 

Clyde was sitting against a tree.He was struggling to breathe, “I’m going to die— go on and I’ll meet you later on.Please.” 

 

Clyde coughed and hissed, closing his eyes.Marjorine sat on her knees in front of him and kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you as you did with me.”Clyde struggled to get the response out, “D—Don’t say sorry— please.” Blood pooled the ground and both the two kids bodies like a wildfire. 

  
Marjorine nodded trying to keep her tears from falling.Trying to wipe away the blood on her face but failing.Clyde smiled softly and hugged her in his final breath.He will not make a sound any time soon.


	18. Escape the Utopia, it's too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter!!! As you can see I am slowly killing them off, who will die?

Kyle, Stan and Marjorine looked at Clyde’s dead body drenched in blood.His voice will no longer make a sound.“We’re going to get out of here.We just have to believe.”Kyle said saddened.Stan started to bite his fingernails off and Kyle held them. 

 

“We’re going to die like everyone else here.It’s bound to happen.”Stan said.Eric was coming closer.Kenny held onto Marjorine’s hand, “We have to go, he’s going to catch us.” 

 

Stan nodded and they started running towards the woods.Eric yelled, “You can’t escape me, I am everywhere you go now.”What does that mean? They reached the woods when they heard a loud snap.Stan cried in pain.He looked down and saw a bear trap digging into his ankle.Stan started to hyperventilate.Kyle said, “You are fine.It’ll hurt more if you don’t control your breathing.”Stan shook his head, “Go on without me.I’m useless like this.” 

 

Kyle shook his head, “No, We’ll carry you.”Marjorine nodded fiddling with her ripped dress.Kyle swiftly took the bear trap out of his ankle and put an arm around his neck.“Let us go.” 

 

Blackness.

Darkness.

Awake.

“I’m sorry.”Stan apologized when everyone was awake.“It’s not your fault.”Kenny responded.They got caught and now they’re going to die. 

 

They were tied to chairs.Kenny shook his head, “I’m stronger than last time, I can get out of this.”Stan asked, “Then what?”Kenny said, “Escape.”

 

With that, he got free.His hands getting rope burnt but that's okay.He got rid of the ropes on everyone else and they got up.They heard a loud bang and everyone jumped.


	19. Hello, Welcome home

“This is our chance. We have to go quickly”Stan took ahold of Kenny’s hand when he suddenly stopped.Kyle was a couple of steps in front of him with Marjorine. 

 

Kenny looked back and ran to Marjorine wearing her ripped dress.He placed his lips on hers and said, “I’m a goner.”With that, Kenny kissed her smooth yet dried lips shortly and ran back, “Go, I don’t want anyone else to die.I’ll meet you when we are gone and no more.”A tear ran down Kenny’s cheek. 

 

With that, Stan cried with Kyle.Marjorine touched her lips.Kyle took ahold of Stan’s shoulder, “We have to go.”Stan shook his head, “No, they, they’re dead, it’s not fair that we can survive.”Kyle looked at him, “They’re alive in our hearts.”Stan took Kyle’s hand, looking back at Kenny running in an opposite direction to distract Eric.

 

“Let’s go, we need to go.”They took off running, while, Stan was limping. They reached a road.They ran in the direction of it until they reached a car.They screamed at it until the car stopped.Kyle started while crying, “Help, do you, do you have a phone?Please.”The man nodded and gave it to him. 

 

“Hello, 911, yes hurry, there’s a dangerous man who has our friend and killed 4 of our other friends.I’m at XXXXX please, hurry.” 

 

Kyle gave the phone back to the man and thanked him.A couple minutes later, there were police cars.When they reached them, Kyle again took in charge, “They’re this way, please hurry.”They ran following the boys. 

 

They reached the car they knew all too well.There was blood on some of the trees, Clyde.There was a ghastly smell of death fresh on their nose.It was to quiet.Where’s Kenny’s breathing or footsteps? 

 

Bang!They heard a bang.Where?A gasp went a millisecond after the bang happened.They looked at Marjorine.Blood seeping in her chest, staining her dirtied, green dress.Marjorine fell to her knees as she had a painful face on as she clutched at her chest.She took short breaths falling down to the ground. 

  
“See, look what you’ve done, Kenny.None of this would have happened if you just been the good boys you were supposed to be.”A dead voice said, Eric.Kenny was on his knees as Marjorine was struggling to stay alive. 

 

He crawled hopelessly to her, “Marjorine, I’m sorry.”Marjorine looked at the sky, “It’s not your… fault… please… call me Butters.”Kenny continued, “Butters, don’t do this.”He smiled softly as the life went away from his eyes and he turned into a lifeless corpse.

 

The police arrested Eric as he knew his fun was overstating, “I don’t want to play anymore.”Kenny faded.His hands disappeared and legs did too.Kenny and Stan stared worrisomely and stood paralyzed. 

 

Stan asked, “What’s happening?”Kyle responded, “He lived his life and found love and wasn’t just for a one night stand.Now, he’s fading to go back to him.”What once had a person, now had no one. 

 

The police were driving them off when they got they remembered the good times with them.Like when Stan and Wendy talked about what wanted their future to be like.Or when Kenny and Kyle stayed up watching movies all night when they were young. 

 

They looked back and saw their friends.They must’ve been hallucinating it but they saw Clyde and Butters hugging and smiling becoming siblings once again.Craig and Tweek were holding hands walking and laughing.Kenny went to Butters and kissed his hand. 

 

They went to the police department in which they asked them where they lived.South Park, Colorado. 

 

Stan said to Kyle, “My wish came true.”He smiled slightly. 

 

They went on a plain in which the police paid for and they were sent home. 

 

When Sharon, Randy, Lynda, Sheila and Gerald got the news they found their sons they cried. 

 

Stan and Kyle got off the plain and found their families in which they ran to them.“Mommy! Dad! Shelly!”Stan cried out and hugged them all.Sharon looked at her son and cried seeing all the stitches in him with bruises and blood. 

 

Kyle ran to his family and saw Ike had grown and could speak properly instead of coherent words and cried.He missed seeing his younger brother grow up. 

 

Kyle and Stan made graves for all of their disappeared friends.Covered it with flowers and cried.They’ll never be the same.


	20. Answers to things that didn't make sense + Fun Facts

**Why did Stan lose his mind**

I sort’ve based it on Olivia in The Haunting of House Hill (Tv Series) and wanted to do something about him trying to kill Kyle or Wendy but decided against it.I even made a rough outline of it but realized it was too much like the show.Need to stay 80% original. 

 

**Why did Eric surrender in the last chapter and not on chapter 10**

Simply because he thought of the possible outcomes.We all know Cartman is smart.In the tv show and this story.As there was one single police officer, he could easily take him down.As in the last chapter, there were multiple officers.He also thought of it as a game.Let’s say Monopoly, you're playing with friends and you’re being the dominant one with all the money.Suddenly, one of your friends robbed you and took all your money.You usually don’t want to play, because you know you can’t come back. 

 

**Where are the time skips**

Let’s see

  * Chapter 14 (four year time skip in the future)
  * Chapter 10 (1-month future)
  * very last paragraph (a year future)
  * chapter 11 (3 years in the past)



 

**This is kind of confusing but I’ll try to explain**

They never moved out of South Park and stayed at the same place.Eric tricked them into thinking that they were moving, in reality, they didn’t move at all. 

 

**Why did Butters stay a girl**

Because he knew if he suddenly started becoming a boy, he’d get in trouble.And he wanted to be recognized as a boy when he got free. 

 

**Why do the bodies disappear when they die**

They disappear.Idk, let’s say the wolves decided to eat them?

 

**Marjorine?Butters?And Clyde**

So when I first started writing, I had an idea, let's make an unpopular ship happen.But then realized, But Bunny’s right there. 

 

**Why are the chapter names weird**

I thought they were cool…

 

**Why was Eric not have a bigger part**

Because he’s a mysterious person in this and is often out of the picture.I mean, I did make a chapter on why he was doing things.

 

**Why was Marjorine always happy**

She’s the one living in the utopia and Clyde followed her.It wasn’t Kyle who was living in that Utopia

 

 

**Why does Stan cry so much**

… you try being in that situation

 

**What was the significant to the meteor shower**

Well, for Clyde and Marjorine, it was a mean to reconnect and recharge.

For Wendy, it was for the memories

For Stan, it was for feeling the freedom

Kenny, it was for sorting his thoughts out

and for Kyle it was for thinking what he must do in order to try his hardest to protect everyone.Maybe

 

**Fun Fact 1**

Butter was supposed to be in the group at the start but then decided to make him Marjorine and already in the circus.

 

**Fun Fact 2**

Bebe was going to be alive and I was going to make her do something with fire. 

 

**Fun Fact 3**

The ending was supposed to be Kyle was the only survivor and since there were no more kids, Eric made him a singer and go to restaurants and perform and his mom would find him.But then thought that Stan could survive too

 

**Fun Fact 4**

This was inspired by Dark woods circus and by a youtube video by papercutchika.Cried a couple times and got me back into vocaloid.

 

**Fun Fact 5**

I was also inspired by The Haunting of House Hill

 

**Fun Fact 6**

Clyde was supposed to be a lion tamer and Marjorine would be something else.But then decided they can be in a partner work.

 

**Fun Fact 7**

I was going to add Token but didn’t know how so I decided not too, but I think I could’ve made him an older member oh well.

 

**Last one**

When I got into Writer's block I decided to write from chapter 20 and go backwards.So I am writing this on December 28.When I post this, it’ll be Idk, January?Maybe? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't I sound creepy? I love it, I swear I'm not, I'm just in the mood!


End file.
